You Found Me
by Lips-Like-Morphine666
Summary: Johnny and Alex both have horrible home lives, but when they find eachother and fall inlove everything changes. not sure about the ending yet so i can't tell you anymore excepet there might be a JC/A/DW love triangle rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **Ok so this is my first The Outsiders fanfic and i really like it so far. This is only the first chap but i have the 2nd one almost done and ready to be uploaded.I would also really appreciate reviews, good or bad.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Outsiders. although that would be amazing. I do however own Alex.**

* * *

**Johnny's POV:**

I walked into the lunchroom and scanned the room for Ponyboy, lunch was the only thing besides science we had together and we used that time to go hang out with the gang. My search was stopped when I noticed some girl getting messed with by a couple of Socs. One of em tried to touch her but she clocked him right in the nose and elbowed the other one in the stomach. _Wow,_ I thought with a small smile as she ran past me.

**Alex's POV:**

_GOD! I hate guys!_, I yelled in my head as I sat down on the bench outside the school. I took a deep breath to clear my head only to hear foot steps coming towards me. _Damn now I'm in trouble,_ I thought.

**Johnny's POV:**

I walked out the door to see her sitting there kinda pissed but glory she was pretty. She had chest length reddish brown hair, green eyes, a real looker. She was a greaser chick, but not like all the other greaser girls who dressed all slutty. She had on a faded The Doors t-shirt, jeans with the knees ripped out of them and black high-tops. "Hi"I said shyly.

**Alex's POV:**

"Hi." someone said, I had expected it to be the principal or something, but when I calmed down enough to look up it was just this guy who was in a few of my classes and I had also seen him once or twice when I would hang out with Dallas Winston, his name is Johnny. To tell you the truth I kinda had a crush on him. He had long black hair that was greased back just right and big black eyes that made him look like a lost puppy.

"Hey I'm Alex." I replied finally coming out of my daze

**Johnny's POV:**

I was usually extremely shy but this girl; even though I had just met her; seemed to make my shyness go away. "I'm Johnny." I said sitting down next to her.

"Oh yeah I know."Alex said smiling.

**Alex's POV:**

_Oh god why did I say that? Now he probably thinks I'm a stalker_, I thought blushing, "I mean we're in some classes together." I said quickly.

"Oh right, you used to hang with Dally too, right?" Johnny said running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah." I said still blushing. He looked at me and chuckled. "Hey! are you laughing at me?" I asked getting a little angry.

"What n-no I-" Johnny stuttered.

"Calm down." I laughed back at him. _God he was cute, _I thought.

"So- uh do you maybe wanna go get a coke with me, I think the gang is out back." I heard Johnny say, snapping back to reality.

"Sure, I'd like that." I smiled _well this is going well, _I thought happily.

**Johnny's POV:**

"Cool." was all I said getting up. Wow I didn't know where all this was coming from but it was tuff. I thought as we walked around to the back lot to find the gang.

**Normal POV:**

The gang was all in the back waiting for Johnny, "Where the hell is he?" Dally yelled at Ponyboy who was watching Sodapop and Steve wrestle.

"I don't know. He's here but he didn't come meet me like usual."

"Hope he's all right." Two-bit said from his lounging position on the hood of Dally's car.

"Maybe we shou-" Ponyboy said being cut off by Dally. "Hey there's Johnnycake and it looks like he's got a girl."

**Johnny's POV:**

_Oh no I forgot how annoying the guys could actually be, _I thought hearing Dally and noticing everybody stare at us as we walked over. "Alex they may kinda rude at first but they're real-" Two-bit cut me off thought, "Hey johnnycake, and who's this pretty lady?"

"Alex!" I heard Dally yell as he ran up and hugged her. Wow I never saw Dally hug anyone,not even Sylvia, but he sure was hugging Alex.

"Dal um hey can't breath here." she said sarcastically.

"oh yeah uh sorry." Dally said putting her down and trying to sound all tough again as the guys just stared at him.

"Well that was something I never thought I'd see." said Two-bit laughing.

"Oh shut up Two" Dally said putting him in a headlock.

"Yeah this is Alex." I said shyly to the rest of the guys.

**Ponyboy's POV:**

I looked at Johnny and then to the girl, _Wow what a looker, _I thought ,_why did Johnny get to be so lucky._ "Yeah this is Alex." I heard Johnny say, but all I could concentrate on was the smile she gave him. _Damn, a girl'll never smile at me like that_, I thought realizing I was staring and looked down at my feet.

**Alex's POV:**

I noticed Ponyboy staring at me, I think Johnny did too cause he looked a little...jealous. I smiled at that thought. "So we should get going, ya coming with us?" asked Dally as he got in his car.

"yeah, I mean if you guys don't mind."

"Why would we mind?" said Two-bit grinning.

"Alright Pony, Johnnycakes, and Aliboo can ride with me, Two-bit you can take Soda and Steve." Dally said yelling out the window of his T-bird.

The drive to the Dingo didn't take long since Dally drove kinda crazily, but I was used to that after all the fast getaways we had to make when we used to hang. Johnny went to grip the seat as we skidded around the corner and into the parking lot, but grabbed my hand instead. Johnny blushed madly and let go, which got a chuckle out of me. Ponyboy looked over with an upset look on his face.

**Ponyboy's POV:**

I heard Alex chuckle; which was so cute I had to look over. Then I saw Johnny blushing, which meant something I probably had no business knowing had just happened, so I looked away upset.

**Johnny's POV:**

_Ponyboy has been acting real strange since the parking lot, something must be bothering him something awful,_ I thought getting out of the car and opening the door for Alex,

"Thanksshe said smiling at me. We went inside and sat down, Alex was in between me and Dally. We ordered cokes and Alex got a milkshake which we shared as the rest of the gang, except Pony and Dally, went Aww. Shortly after that the gang went to play pool.

**Alex's POV:**

The guys had gotten up to go play pool, but as I got up to join them Johnny gently pulled me down into the booth. "Wait." he said not letting go of my hand.

"What's up?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Wanna go see a movie tonight?" Johnny asked quietly.

"I'd love to!" I said smiling.

"Tuff, umm so are we going back to school?" he asked smiling back.

"Ugh not really in the mood to get screamed at so that'd be a no," I paused and looked at him, "but you can go back if you want, I mean so ya don't get in trouble."

Johnny smiled at me again. "Naw, I'll stay with you. I bet the school doesn't even know I'm gone."

**Johnny's POV:**

I smiled at her again, I sure smiled around her a lot. It was weird. "Naw, I'll stay with you, I bet the school doesn't even know I'm gone." I said meaning it completely, I mean half the time they forgot to say my name during attendance so I doubted they would notice if I wasn't there at all. Just then the guys came back to the table laughing and hitting each other.

"Hey why didn't you two come play pool with us?" Soda asked us.

"Oh no reason Johnny just wanted to ask me something." Alex replied trying to stop the guys from playing 20 questions with us.

"oh OK, so you and Dally have been friends awhile?" Two-bit asked her taking a sip of his beer.

**Alex's POV:**

I went to answer but Dally had already started, "Yeah we met about 2 years ago in,"then he paused.

"It's fine I'm not ashamed or anything. We met in the cooler." I said simply, I wasn't ashamed. I wasn't exactly proud of being in jail either but it meant you where tough and that was a good thing.

"You've been in jail?" Ponyboy asked finally speaking.

"yeah, not the best place let me tell ya"

"What'd ya do?" Steve asked suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"Aggravated assault or some shit." I looked at everyone's faces, Dally had a huge grin, Ponyboy looked shocked, Johnny was smiling to himself, Soda was kind of expressionless and Steve and Two-bit went, "Tuff!" at the same time.

"I think we should be getting back to school." Ponyboy said trying to change the subject, _I guess my life as a hoodlum wasn't too exciting to him, _I thought.

"Me and Alex ain't going back to school." Johnny said quietly, Ponyboy just turned to stare at him.

"What? Why not?" He said kind of loud. That seemed to be the rest of the gangs cue to leave.

"Alright I'm gonna go Steve wanna ride back to the school?" Two-bit asked getting up and nearly spilling two cokes on his way.

"Sure how bout you Soda?" Steve asked his best friend who seemed confused by the situation and replied by just getting up and saying he would walk back to the DX. I could tell Dally wanted out of this and fast, but we had this brother-sister thing and he decided to stay just in case.

**Johnny's POV:**

"Me and Alex ain't going back to school." I said quietly. I knew it was a bad idea to say it in the middle of The Dingo but I wasn't really thinking.

"What?! Why not?!" I heard Ponyboy yell, he liked to over react to things sometimes. I also noticed the rest of the guys leave, everyone but Dally who stayed close to the table I guess for Alex's sake and mine I don't think he really cared how Ponyboy got back to school.

"Don't yell at Johnny!" Alex yelled back. Thats when Dally stepped in, thankfully cause I knew Alex could get violent and to be honest I didn't think Ponyboy could handle her.

"Alright everyone calm down. Ponyboy, Johnny is old enough to decide what he wants to do,Dally paused and looked at each of us, Now come on I'll take you back to school and you two I'm guessing are gonna wander aimlessly through the city."

"Fine I'll stop but this is all her fault, She's gonna turn Johnny into just another hood!" Ponyboy said to Alex as he walked out the door of The Dingo with Dally.

**Ponyboy's POV:**

_God and I was attracted to her!, _I screamed in my head. _She's just like all the other greaser broads, only worse. _I thought stepping out into the brisk April air with Dally behind me. "What the hell was that all about?" he asked me rather loudly.

"Whata ya mean?" I asked turning to look at him.

"I mean yelling at Alex like."

"You saw her and what she's doing to him. Before ya know it two of em will be in jail!" I yelled at him.

"I think you're just jealous and I don't like your attitude now get in the car so I can take ya back to the school or Darry'll skin me." Dallas said getting into his car. I didn't want to go with him but I knew I'd be late if I walked, so I got in and we sped away.

* * *

**A/N: remember to review! oh and here is my email, xxxMiss, if you are intersted i need someone to hear me out on my two possible endings and help me pick one. So message me if you won't mind the ending being spoiled.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Thanks to my 2 reviewers and i hope there will be more. I know this story changes POV alot, i'm sorry i hope that doesn't mean you won't read it. I was told by my two reviewers that Alex was a marysue, i have taken test and stuff and only one has said she was so I don't know what to think. if a get two more reviews saying she is i will chang her up a bit.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own The Outsiders i ONLY own alex.

**Alex's POV:**

I could hear Dally yelling which was never a good sign. I went to go outside and stop them from arguing, especially since it was about me, but Johnny grabbed my hand. "Don't worry about them." he said as they got in the car and drove off.

"Whatever, and what the hell is up with Ponyboy?" I asked, _I mean first he's making doe eyes at me and now I'm just some hood._

"I don't know, he just tends to over react sometimes, but I'm sure he'll get over it." Johnny said reassuringly.

"Yeah I guess," I looked at him, "so what ya wanna do till the movies open?" I asked him; trying to stop thinking that Dally wasn't driving Pony back to school and that, instead, he was gonna drive him right off a cliff for yelling at me.

"I don't know, wanna go to the lot?" he asked smiling. He opened the door for me as we left; Johnny was just a gentleman like that.

"Sure but I gotta get something from my house first." I was pretty sure my dad was at work so stopping home to get my sweatshirt would be OK.

Johnny and I walked in silent companionship for a while. At some point Johnny must've realized that he had no idea where he was heading.

"So, where do you live anyway?" he asked. I could tell the thought hadn't even crossed his mind until now that he didn't even know where my house was.

"Oh about a block away from the lot actually." he turned to look at me as we walked down the block.

"I live across from it."

"Wow so we've lived a block away from each other all this time and never realized it." I thought about that a minute, _how could I have lived a block away from him all this time and never noticed Johnny before?_

**Johnny's POV:**

_Great, _I thought, _she probably heard my parents yelling all the time._ "Yeah it's weird." I said looking at the ground.

"Hey, you OK?" Alex said taking hold of my hand, I blushed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just thinking, hey is that your house?" I asked pointing forward. I think Alex could tell I was trying to change the subject cause she frowned at me before she turned and said yes. As we walked a bit closer her expression changed from frustrated to terrified. "Whats going on?" I asked her confused.

"He's Home." Alex said quietly, I had no idea who or what she was talking about so I just waited for her to say something else. "Look just wait here I'll be right back." she said letting go of my hand and running up the porch steps. I stood in her driveway behind a rusty old ford pickup waiting for Alex to come back outside. Her house was almost worse than mine and that was saying a lot. The screen door was ripped and hanging off it's hinges, all the paint was chipping off the sides, and the lawn was completely brown. That's when I heard the crash and the scream. As I ran up the porch steps the door slammed open and someone flew out of it and right into me.

**Alex's POV:**

I really didn't think he'd be home, I guess I shouldn't think. "Look just wait here I'll be right back." I told Johnny, _the last thing I needed was for him to get hurt, _I thought running up the steps and into the house. I was on the third step up to my room when my dad emerged from the bathroom,

"What are you doing home?" he slurred as he stumbled over to the stairs.

"Cause I am." I said crossing my arms over my chest and trying not to look as nervous as I felt.

"That's not an answer!" he shouted at me as he reached up and pulled me back down the stairs by my hair. "Now why are you home and who is that outside?" he yelled in my face still holding onto my hair.

"I came to get something and his name is Johnny!" I yelled back pulling free.

"Sure! What you thought I wasn't home and you were gonna bring him in here and do gods knows what." he went on to call me every name a girl shouldn't have to hear from their father. Then he threw me back into the wall. I was scared, but not terrified, at least not until he picked the empty beer bottle up off the table and smashed it against the wall above my head breaking it in half and causing a shower of glass to hit me.

"I'll teach you, just like your mother" my supposed father said to me as he sliced the bottle's edge down my cheek.

"AHH!" I screamed as I felt the blood drip down onto my lips. Then he grabbed me and tossed me out the door and right into Johnny. I felt Johnny wrap his arms around my waist protectively as we struggled to keep our balance.

"Get you and your greasy boyfriend outta here and don't come back here tonight!" my dad shouted.

"I wasn't planning on it!" I yelled back as we ran down the street and into the lot. Johnny was standing there trying to catch his breath, I could tell that he wasn't a very good runner; neither was I, and I didn't normally run unless someone was chasing me, which happened to be the case a lot of the time. "You OK?" I asked him looking over at him as he leaned against the fence.

"Yeah _I'm _fine but look at _you._"

"Oh _thanks._" I said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." Johnny walked over to me and touched the cut under my eye that was still bleeding, "that's gonna leave a scar."

"Eh they give you character." I said noticing his scar for the first time.

"Yeah well it still ticks me off to see a guy hitting a girl, and I mean that's supposed to be your dad." He looked really upset, and that's when it hit me.

"Johnnycakes, do your parents hit you too?" I asked looking into his big eyes.

**Johnny's POV:**

"Johnnycakes, do your parents hit you too?" she asked looking at me. _I wasn't really sure if I was ready to tell her about my parents, I mean I had just met her this morning_, I thought looking back at her.

"Yeah." I finally said looking down at my feet.

**Alex's POV:**

I felt...well I didn't feel sorry for him but I sympathized. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Me too" Johnny said looking up at me. "Now come on lets get your cut fixed up. The Curtis' have a first aid kit at their house."

"But wait you don't have a key or anything." I said as we began walking.

"Well Darry always leaves the door unlocked just in case any of the gang need anything, I know it doesn't sound like the safest thing but it is helpful." He said to me as we ran across the street just as a car was coming, the driver flipped us off so I did the same.

"You're gonna get you're self killed one day." he said laughing at my actions.

I laughed back, "Hey he would not have been able to take me."

"I hope not" at least that's what I think he said. Johnny said it so quietly it was barely audible(A/N: thank you for teaching me new words). I decided to ignore it and we walked the rest of the two blocks to the Curtis' in silence.

**Johnny's POV:**

"Hey, he would not have been able to take me." Alex said grinning and laughing.

"I hope not." I said quietly, so she wouldn't hear and it seemed like she hadn't, Alex was pretty in an odd kind of way, and she was tough and pretty strong. But she had a bad a habit of... I don't know, if Ponyboy was here he's tell me some fancy words to use but I'll just go with starting trouble. She had a big mouth like Dally and that scared me a little. The rest of the walk was silent, when we got to the house I just pushed open the door and told her to sit down on the couch. About a minute late I came back with a first aid kit. Darry always kept it full cause of all the trouble us guys got into. Alex just sat there looking at me as I cleaned out the cut and put cream and a band aid on it.

"Thanks" she said with a smile as I finished.

"Your welcome." I said smiling back.

**Alex's POV:**

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"Your Welcome." he said smiling back. We just sorta sat there a minute until I decided to take a huge risk. I hesitated a moment and leaned into him and put a hand on his shoulder, I hope he didn't filp ot on me for this, and kissed him softly on the lips. Johnny didn't pull away which was a good sign, I had just deepened the kiss as the front door opened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: ****Ok so i finally updated, YAY!! sorry to anyone who really cares about this story that I'M such a lazy bum. Chapter four is almost done so don't worry i will update soon. Oh I'm also writing a Dally/OC story and I will post the first chap of that soon too. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE...no i probally won't but review anyway. xD**

**Chapter 3**

The door opened completely and Two-Bit came barreling in and plopped down right next to us on the couch. "Hey love birds," he said as we sprung apart and Soda, Steve and Ponyboy came in. "Hey, you guys just missed it. There was a love fest going on right here on your couch. Better than T.V. Soap operas let me tell ya."

"What? Oh hey Johnny, Alex," Sodapop, the real handsome one, said waving to us as we sat there blushing like crazy.

"Hi," I said embarrassed. Ponyboy didn't even look at us, he just walked straight into his room.

"Whats his problem?" Steve asked as he sat down on the chair and kicked off his shoes. He either forgot about what happened earlier at the Dingo or he was so oblivious and didn't think Ponyboy's outburst earlier meant he was mad at me. I was betting it was the latter.

"Maybe he's PMS-ing." Two-bit said getting up and getting a beer. I tried not the laugh, but it wasn't working very well.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." I said heading towards Pony's room, I was almost at the door when I heard Johnny, which apparently meant I had really good hearing cause no one else heard him.

"If I hear any yelling I'm coming in," he said.

"Yeah sure." was my reply as I walked into Ponyboy's room forgetting to knock, luckily he was just laying in his bed reading a book and smoking. "Hey." I said walking further into the room when he didn't yell at me.

"Would you close the door, if they see me smoking in bed they'll skin me." Pony said putting down his book.

"Oh sure." I pushed the door closed just as Soda walked by, but he didn't come in or nothin which was good. I walked over and sat on the corner of his bed.

"Want a cancer stick?" he asked sitting up and extending the carton of cigarettes out to me. I laughed at what he called them and took one, which he lit for me. We sat there in silence for what seemed like an hour. Just smoking our 'cancer sticks' as Pony called em. "I'm sorry," he finally said, "for yellin' at ya I mean."

"Oh, it's ok. I'm over it." I said smiling.

"I just like to overreact, and since it's Johnny and all. I was just being protective."

"Hey, I get that he's like you guys' little brother but you gotta give him more credit." I said taking another drag on my cigarette, getting up, and walking over to the open window.

"Yeah, I'm working on that. So are we friends?" Ponyboy asked putting out his cigarette and extending his hand.

I thought to myself a minute before flicking my cigarette out the window, and turning towards him. "Yeah, friends." I said, taking his hand.

Just then Two-bit walked in, "Hey you guys coming to the movies?" he asked.

"Yep and Pony and I are friends again." I said smiling and walking towards the door as Ponyboy tried to find his money in a pile of books on his desk.

Two-Bit gave me a look, "Friends _again_? I don't recall you two being friends in the first place." I glared back at him.

"So are we going to the movies or not?" Dally asked, appearing in the doorway behind Two-bit,who jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Glory Dal, scare me to death why don't ya."

"Yeah we're going." Ponyboy said as he headed towards door while trying to get one of his shoes on.

"Oh so you two are cool now?" Dallas asked lighting up a cigarette.

"Yep, as a cucumber." I said smiling.

"Come on Johnnycakes." Two-bit said as we headed for the door. Johnny got up and walked over to us as Dally pushed me out the door. Any other guy would've gotten kicked where the sun don't shine, but instead I just stumbled out onto the porch chuckling. The walk to the Nightly Double was pretty much like what I remembered from hanging out with Dally and Two-bit. Dally was whistling and gawking at any female with a pulse; Two-bit was doing pretty much the same except he had a beer in his hand which he was guzzling. Ponyboy was just walking along happily, and Johnny just kinda hung back, not saying a word or taking his eyes off the ground.

"Hey." I said falling into step with him.

"Hi." Johnny said looking up at me. I wasn't really sure how I felt about Johnny Cade, but when he looked up at me like that I knew I had feelings for him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I questioned smiling.

"Just thinking about, well, you." he said lighting up a cigarette which I stole from him, and took a puff before handing it back.

"Oh really now, better be good things."

Johnny took a drag off the weed and looked up at me, "Maybe." By then we'd reached the Nightly Double.

"We sneakin' in or is Alex too good for that?" Two-bit asked.

"Too good?!" I said with mock horror, "I'm the toughest greaser girl around, I'm not 'too good' for anything!" I laughed as I catapulted over the fence.

"Well look at what we have here." I heard someone say as I landed on the other side of the fence. I looked up to see the Socs from earlier at school only now there was two more of them. The guys were on the other side of the fence and standing around me before I could blink.

"You better watch yourself Soc!" Ponyboy shouted at them.

"Yeah unless you want me to beat you up again." I smirked in their direction. By now Dally and Two-bit had their blades out, _guess we aren't avoiding this fight._ I thought. I looked next to me for Johnny, he was right there but he was looking down at the ground. I had apparently been looking down too long cause when I looked back at them Dally had a Soc on the ground punching him, Two-bit was laughing and fighting (clearly he was already drunk.), and two of em had Pony on the ground. I looked around for a weapon, and felt someone grab my arm- it was Johnny.

"Watch out." he said pulling me to the side as a Soc, who was apparently trying to tackle me, came flying past. He got up quick, though, and headed for Johnny, luckily I was faster than him and tripped him as he ran. As he fell, another Soc who apparently had enough of beating the snot out of Pony came over to us, "That's it you greasy b*t*h!" he yelled. Johnny looked terrified and confused as one of the guy's ring clad fists collided with my face and I stumbled back falling onto the ground.

**Johnny's POV:**

I watched in horror as the Soc with the rings, the same Soc who beat me up a few weeks ago, punched Alex in the face. I realized by now we had an audience of greasers and Socs watching on, but not even trying to help. Dally ran over leaving a guy on the ground unconscious, and grabbed the Soc that Alex had tripped

"Go get her I got this goon." he yelled pounding the Socs head. I looked over once to see Two-bit, helping Ponyboy up. Then I ran and pulled the guy with the rings off Alex. I didn't wanna look at her at I knew I had taken a bit of time and he must've did some damage, so I just punched the guy as hard I could and sent him barreling down. I finally looked down at her, she looked unconscious, with brusies on her arms, a cut on her face and the cut from her dad was open and bleeding. Alex looked like a mess, I picked her up and sighed thankfully realizing she was light and started walking/running off to the exit with the guys following.

**Alex's POV:**

As the Soc held down my arms and beat my face in, I felt myself blackout. The next thing I realized somebody was carrying me and we were running. I prayed it was one of the guys and not a Soc, but I didn't feel like opening my eyes yet cause my head was throbbing. When I heard cars I figured we were on the street and on the way to the Curtis'. I opened my eyes and looked up at Johnny, "Why are you carrying me?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **ok so i finally finished chapter 4! yay! sorry that gets me very excited. Well anyway i juat wanted to say i want at least 4 reviews on this chap or the whole story in general, or no one will ever see chapter 5! mwahahaha! ...sorry agian xD So yeah just read and review please and thank you!

**Alex's POV:**

"Well when we-we got jumped you got it kinda bad so I just figured..." Johnny began to trail off.

"Hey it's fine I can walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I said as he let me down.

"So you ok?" Dally asked looking over his shoulder as we walked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but is anyone else starving or is it just me?"

"Amazing, she gets the crap beat out of her by Socs and all she has to say is shes starving." Ponyboy said rubbing some blood off his lip.

"My kinda gal." Two-bit joked putting his arm around my shoulders. I looked over to see Johnny staring at the ground. Two-bit and Dally were joking around with Ponyboy now and I was interested so I snaked out from under Two-bit's arm.

"You alright?" I asked Johnny touching his arm lightly.

"What, Oh yeah I was just, I don't know"

"I'm not interested in Two-bit, or Pony." I interjected.

"W-what does that have t-to do with anything?" Johnny stuttered embarrassed.

"I don't you just seemed a little...jealous." I smirked and then felt something hit me in the head. "ok what the hell?" I yelled looking away from Johnny's blushing face and down at the empty cigarette carton that was now on the floor.

"Just trying to get you two lovebirds attention, we going to the Dingo or what?" Dally said lighting up a cigarette.

"Yeah." I said throwing the carton back at him. The rest of the walk was pretty much silent except for some occasional wisecracks and arguing. When we got to the Dingo there was two fights going on already. We walked in and got a booth near the back of the diner. I saw a waitress with curly blonde hair look over at us, Two-bit smiled and she looked reluctant but came anyway.

"What can I get you guys?" Cindy; well thats what her name tag said; asked politely.

"Um I'll have a BLT and a Pepsi." Ponyboy said.

"I'll have the same."Johnny said looking in his wallet, "or maybe just a pep-"

"Don't worry about it." I said cutting him off. "and I'll have a burger and a coke."

"got it," she paused and smiled at us, "and you two?" she finished looking at Dally and Two-bit.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and a beer." Dally said.

"I'll have the same but can I have a side of blonde?" Two-bit said giving her a wink, Cindy glared at him before walking away. After the waitress walked away the old jukebox in corner started playing 'Light My Fire' by The Doors.

"Oh god I love this song," I paused and looked at Johnny, "come on, dance with me." I said pulling him out of the booth. No one else was dancing, but I really didn't care. I moved around to the music and Johnny just kinda stood there looking confused. "Come on, don't tell me ya never danced before." I said smiling and pulling him with me as I danced. People started to look at us but it didn't bother me. Johnny had gotten more comfortable and was dancing along with me now, he was actually really good.

"Whoa did anyone here know Johnnycakes could dance?Two-bit said confused.

"Naw man but he's real good, so is Alex." Ponyboy said staring at us.

**Johnny's POV:**

"Did anyone else know Johnnycakes could dance?" I heard Two-bit ask.

"Naw but he's real good, so is Alex." I smiled at Ponyboy's statement, _I least I was good at something _I thought. I danced with her until the song stopped and people went back to eating their food.

"That was fun." I said smiling at her. She smiled back at us as we went to sit back down. Cindy; the waitress; came over with our food.

"You guys were good ." she said to Alex and me, I blushed a little and Alex said thank you.

**Dally's POV:**

I wasn't usually someone to care about other people, but Johnny and Alex were really important to me for some reason. "so whats the deal with you two?" I asked putting my arms around Johnny and Alex's shoulders.

**Alex's POV:**

"So whats the deal with you two?" Dally asked with his arms around mine and Johnny's shoulders. I didn't really have an answer so I looked over at Johnny. Apparently he didn't know either cause he was looking at me. "alright, forget that question lets just eat." he said finally realizing neither of us had answer. Johnny sighed for what I figured was relief. After about two hours of sitting and joking at Dingo, the waitress kicked us out. Apparently she was getting tired of Two-bit shooting straw wrappers at her.

"So I'll see ya'll tomorrow." Two-bit said walking into his house, Dally had already left to do who or god knows what. So that it was just me Ponyboy, and Johnny.

"So I guess I should head home or Darry'll skin me." Ponyboy said as we started to near the lot.

"Alright, see ya Pone." Johnny said with a wave.

"Yeah see ya." I said smiling and Pony took off running down the street.

"So are you going to your house?" Johnny asked looking me in the eyes.

"I don't know I guess."

"You could come umm... uh stay with me, ya know in the lot."

"Yeah sure." I said with a smile. The lot area where Johnny slept consisted of an old car seat, a small fire, and a few other random things.

"Sorry It's not the greatest." he said quietly.

"Hey, It's fine." I said plopping down on the car seat. I pulled on Johnny's hand making him sit next to me. ?o you stay here a lot?"

"Yeah, or sometimes I go to Pony's but I don't like to bother them."

"Well I like it here," I said taking his arm so it wrapped around my shoulders and leaning on his chest, "it makes me feel safe."

"Safe? You're the only person who can feel safe with a greaser at night in a vacant lot."Johnny shook his head and smiled at me. Before I knew it I was asleep and I figured Johnny must've been too cause I didn't hear any noise. I have no idea when we fell asleep or when we woke up but right before I opened my eyes I felt something on my lips. I opened my eyes to see Johnny kissing me. Johnny must've noticed I was awake cause he jumped back, "Sorry! God I'm s-sorry. I just I wanted to k-kiss you again but I was s-scared to do it while you were awake." Johnny exclaimed.

"Hey, hey calm down. I never said I didn't want you to."

"What? Really?" Johnny asked confused. I leaned over pushing him down to the car seat and kissing him.

**Johnny's POV:**

I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't really care I let her kiss me and I kissed her back. _Alex was the greatest person girl I'd ever talked to, hell she was one of the only girls I'd ever talked to, and I knew at that moment I loved her. _I thought as Alex finally pulled back, "Wow." was all she said.

"I love you." I said quickly, _god why did I say that I'm so stupid._

**Alex's POV:**

"I love you." Johnny said hastily. I looked down at him surprised, I guess I really hadn't thought about it till now but I think I loved him too.

"Johnny look I'm not good at this. I've never loved anyone before 'cept maybe Dally, but I haven't had anyone love me back. I don't know how to handle this. But I do- love you I mean, and I would definitely like it if you were my boyfriend?" I said hoping I hadn't just blown the whole moment.

"O-ok." Johnny said smiling.

"And what was going on here?" I heard someone say.

"Did we ruin a kodak moment?" Another voice said.

Johnny and I looked over to Steve, Two-bit, and Sodapop walking towards us. I got off Johnny's lap and helped him up so he was sitting.

"Hi guys." I said quietly.

"H-hi." Johnny stuttered, _he was cute when he was embarrassed. _I thought smiling a little to myself.

"Well we actually came here cause it's almost 8:00 and Darry wanted someone to wake ya'll up for school." Steve said pulling a piece of chocolate cake out of his pocket and shoving it in his mouth.

"OK first off ew!,"I yelled at Steve as pieces of cake flew out of his mouth, "and second, I'm not going today. You guys can go on without me." I said leaning back on the car.

"I'll stay too." Johnny said.

"No you're going to school we don't need both of us to be lousy bums." I said sternly. "Now go you guys,"I paused and looked at Sodapop, "You got a job open down at the DX?"

"Naw not really, but hey we could always use someone to cover for Steve while hes at school." Soda said smiling(actually he was always smiling).

"Alright what do I gotta do?"

"That depends on what you know."

"Well my uncle; the only person in my family I can stand, taught me a few things about fixing cars. Hey fixing cars actually was one of my only talents so this would work well.

"Alright, enough work talk, Come on lets go." Two-bit said and we all started walking.

When Soda and I got to the DX Soda sent me to work the register. After about a few hours it got really boring, "Hey Soda is it always like this? Ya know extremely boring." I asked walking towards the front where ha was working on a car.

"Naw, and the pumps have been busy. I guess just no one needs to buy anything." he said taking a breath and looking up at me.

"Fine I'll work them then.

"Don't blow your self up."

"Ha Ha." I said as a car pulled up to the gas pump, sadly it was self-serve and I still had nothing to do. Then another car pulled up. I walked over to it as the window rolled down, "Fill her u-" Dally paused, "Hey Alex."

"Hi Dal."

"What someone finally convinced you to get a job?" he said grinning at me.

"Yeah, my lack of wanting to be at school." I said putting the gas pump in his car.

"I see, so you don't really want to be here either then?" Dally asked his smile getting wider.

"What is that supposed to mean Mr. Winston?" I asked leaning through his window.

"Come on, Soda won't mind, you can say I kidnapped ya." I reached over to the pump and pulled it out of his car.

"We better not get arrested ." I said walking to the other side of hid car and hopping in.

"Just take the fun outta everything." he said hitting the gas as Sodapop came running outside.

"YOU ARE SO FIRED!" he yelled throwing a towel after the car. I just smiled and laughed along with Dally till we were out of the parking lot. I reached over and turned on the radio, an Elvis song came on and Dally started humming along;Elvis was his favorite singer.

I smiled, "So any idea where we going?" He looked over at me as I lit up a cigarette.

"I don't know, I figure we go somewhere close and we can pick up Johnny and Pony when school gets out," he paused, "Hey gimme a cancer-stick." I lit one and stuck it in his mouth. He started laughing making me laugh. After about 30 secs of nonstop laughter we finally calmed down.

"You do realize we have something seriously wrong with us." I said grinning.

"Well it's 2:00 in the afternoon were both not even 18 and instead of being in school we're riding around town smoking. I'd say we've got got some issues." Dally said looking over at me.

"Yeah well maybe everyone else has issues and we're normal." I said a little angry.

"You ok?"Dally asked me.

"Yeah, It just bugs me that people always say we have problems or that something is wrong with us, but really they do too."

"Well who cares what kinda problems people say we have. We're better than them anyway." he said as he flew through a red light and some guy cussed at us. I had known Dallas wouldn't get it, he just wasn't that kind of person.

I would have better luck explaining my feelings to a wall, "Yeah right" I said hopping to end the subject.

"I'm going to get something to eat ya want anything?" he asked me as we pulled up outside a Dairy Queen.

"Just a coke." I said reaching in my pocket for 15 cents.

"Don't worry about it, I got it." Dally said walking away. I sat there smoking my cigarette and staring out the window when I saw a few greaser guys messing with a soc girl I recognized from my math class. Normally greasers didn't mess with a other greasers especially over a soc, but I knew this girl, she was nice and I didn't have the heart to let it go. I saw Dally inside hitting on some girl, but I figured if I got into trouble he would help me out. So I got out of the car and walked right over to them checking for my blade as I went.

"Hey!" I said roughly to the guys. They were from the Brumly Outfit, so I figured they didn't know me.

"Oh, hey look, another lovely lady," one of them said grinning at me. Soon they all turned their attention to me.

"Look, I'm not here to be your play thing and neither is she." I said, gesturing to the girl.

"Oh, really? And who says?" the one with black hair said, coming closer to me. "'S none of your business. The only thing you have to worry about is this." I said pulling out my switchblade.

A blonde guy tightened his grip on the girl and she yelped. "Oh very scary ." one of them said giving me a shove. I laughed quietly to myself before punching him in the face. Luckily the girl wasn't dumb and smashed down on the blonde guys foot before taking off. "The crazy bitch hit me! Get her" the one I punched said and his friend came at me, if I haven't already mentioned I'm not fast I will now. He grabbed me tight around my wrists and threw me on the ground. _God Dammit Dally where are you?_ I thought, struggling to get the guy off of me, and of course everyone was watching, but no one was helping.

**Dally's POV:**

I was standing on the line of the Dairy Queen waiting for these three kids to finish ordering one of everything, "Come on; I don't got all day!" I yelled from behind them.

"Shut up, stupid greaser!"

"Oh, I oughta-" I said getting cut off by someone tapping my shoulder.

"Aint that your girl out there, fighting with those Brumly kids?" The guy said to me.

"Oh shit." I said running outside to help Alex. _God, why does she always got to start stuff?_ I thought shaking my head.

**Alex's POV:**

I was so into getting the guy off of me, I didn't see Dally until he was pulling the guy off of me. I got up as quick as I could to help Dally fight off another guy. "Hey, Alex, time to go; cops are coming." Dally said, punching the one guy for the last time before going to the car, I followed.

After a few minutes of driving Dally finally said something, "What is wrong with you?"

"What?" I yelled, "You love fighting!"

"Yeah, but I know what I can handle, most of the time. Did you even have a blade?" He asked trying to concentrate on the road.

"Yeah, well, I did. I dropped it when that guy tackled me..."

"Here, take this one." Dally reached over pulling a red-handled switchblade from the glove box and throwing it in my lap.

"Wow, it's nice. Thanks." I said, picking up the blade and examining it.

"Yeah, it is. So, don't go losing it. And god damn, don't go losing it!" Dally said, putting his hand on mine, and squeezing it. I looked at him confused, Dally didn't usually show affection, or care for, people other than Johnny. And I figured the hug the other day was weird enough.

Soon we were at the school and we saw Ponyboy, Steve, Johnny, and Two-bit walk out of the building, laughing and smiling. _Maybe I should've went to school today_, I thought, as they walked to the car.

"Hi." Ponyboy said through the window.

"Hey," I said smiling.

"Aren't you supposed to be working with Soda?" Steve asked confused.

"Yeah, but Dallas kinda kidnapped me." I looked past Pony and Steve to see Johnny, who was just standing there staring at the ground.

"Hey, Cutie." I said, reaching my hand out the window and touching Johnny's arm.

"Hi," he said looking up, smiling a crooked smile.

"So, what did you guys do all day?" Two-bit asked stealing the cigarette I'd been smoking since we got in the car after the fight.

"Hey!" I yelled, leaning through the window to slap him.

"Hey! Ow!" Two-bit yelled through laughs.

"Hey, Ali, what happened to your arms?" Ponyboy asked, pointing at two large bruises on my arms.

"They look like hands." Steve said.

Johnny looked from them to my face and I knew what he was thinking.

"I got in a fight with some Brumly kids earlier. Dally had to pull this guy off of me. I guess the guy had strong hands." I said to the guys.

"Wow, every time we see you, you're fighting with somebody. Is it like a hobby?" Two-bit asked.

"Yeah, actually. I like fighting; it's a good way to blow of steam, y'know?" I said as a greaser girl with shoulder-length black hair came over and kissed Steve on the cheek.

"Hey, guys." She said smiling at everyone, "Oh, and girl." she said, and I assumed she was talking to me.

"Hi, Evie." Everyone said.

"Hi, I'm Alex." I said, extending my hand out the window to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you. Are you Dally's girl?" Evie asked me.

"Naw, actually," I said getting out of the car, and standing next to Johnny, "I'm _his_ girl." I finished, kissing him under his scar.

"Oh, my. Johnny Cade got himself a girlfriend." Evie said, happily. "You two are just adorable."

"Oh, yeah. They're cute as a button." Two-bit said, wrapping his arms around us.

"So, we goin?" Steve asked Evie.

"Oh, yeah. Bye, guys. Nice to meet you, Alex." Evie said as they headed off to her car.

"She seems nice." I said.

"So, I'm gonna go get drunk. Anyone comin?" Two-bit asked, out of nowhere.

"I'll come maybe hunt some action. How 'bout you three?" Dally asked Pony, Johnny, and me.

"I was kinda hoping Johnny and me could go for a walk." I said, looking at Johnny for an answer.

"O-okay." Johnny stuttered.

"Where are you goin, Ponyboy?" Two-bit asked.

Pony looked at Johnny and me. "I'm gonna go do my homework," Ponyboy said.

"Okay, come on. I'll give you a ride. Meet you at Buck's. Okay, Dal?" Two-bit said, getting into his car with Pony.

"Yeah, sure. See ya Johnnycakes, Ali." Dally said, driving off.

After we pushed Two-bits car out of the parking lot, Johnny and I headed off to wander around town. "So," I said, linking his hand with mine. "How was school?"

"It was okay; Ms. Woods asked where you were. Some guy said he saw you skip. You got detention." Johnny said, sounding kind of angry. "It was one of the Socs from yesterday."

"Eh, whatever." I said, " It's not like I'm going."

"You're so much like Dally, it scares me sometimes," he said.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, stopping in front of the deli.

"N-no. I- Dally is my hero." Johnny stammered, blushing at the last part.

I wasn't really sure what that meant, but I figured that kinda made me his hero, too. "Thanks." I leaned in, and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: ** So I know it's been like a year, but if there are any people who still care about this fic then this is for you. I finally finished Chapter 5! I just want to mention that the editing for this chapter is not so great, due to the fact that the person who usually edits for me has been very busy lately and I just wanted to get this up since it has been so long. Ok so enough of my rambling, just review please. :) Oh I almost for got chapter 6 is almost done so that will be up soon.

~2 months later~

**Alex's POV:**

I was sitting on the couch with Johnny and Two-bit watching mickey mouse when Sodapop burst through the door,"Pony's in trouble!"he yelled. Darry came running out of the kitchen and me and Johnny quickly got up and ran outside followed by Two-bit. Soda and Steve were already chasing off the Socs who had jumped Ponyboy. Johnny stayed back while I went to grab a large branch to throw at the car, but I felt someone else grab it. I looked up to see Dally throw the branch at the Socs' car as they drove off. Dally looked at Johnny and I grinning. I was about to comment about his being in jail when I heard Darry talking to Ponyboy.

"They didn't hurt you too bad , did they?" he asked.

"I'm okay." Pony said, but I'd had my fair share of beatings and knew he was lying.

"You got cut up a little, huh, Ponyboy?" Sodapop said examining Pony's head.

Pony just kinda looked at him, "I did?" he asked confused.

As Soda wiped the blood from Ponyboy's neck all I could think to do was give him a hug or yell at him.

I settled for yelling at him, "God Pony can't you ever be careful." I said. Pony was starting to looking a little shaken though, like he was gonna cry and I immediately felt bad, "Sorry," I said softly. "You just had us all to pieces worryin' about you."

"Easy Pony they ain't gonna hurt you no more." Soda said putting a hand on Ponyboy's shoulder.

"I know." was the last thing I heard Ponyboy say before turning my attention to Johnny who looked just as shaken up as Pony did. I felt bad for Johnny, I felt bad for all the guys actually. In the 2 months I spent with em I learned a lot about their lives and there stories. I mean it's not like my life was a piece of cake either so I empathized. Soon we were walking back towards Pony,Darry and Soda's house and the rest of the guys joined us after chasing down the Socs.

"You're crazy Soda out of your mind." I heard Pony say as we walked.

"You're both nuts." Darry replied. As Soda popped an eyebrow. Darry stared at him for a minute before smiling. I admired the relationship they had, always smiling and joking around. It was never like that in my house I thought tuning back into reality just in time to hear Two-Bit cussing cheerfully about the Socs.

"The kids OK?" Dally asked Ponyboy. Pushing himself up off the car he was leaning on.

"I'm OK." Pony answered looking much less shaken then before.

"I didn't know you were out of the cooler yet Dally." He said next.

"Yeah I was wondering why you were here." I said as I felt a tug on my hand and looked down to find Johnny's hand in mine.

"Good behavior. Got off early." Dallas said lighting up a cigarette and handing one to me and one to Johnny. We all figured a cigarette would calm us down.

"Nice lookin bruise you got there, kid." It was Two-Bit, he was talking to Pony.

**Pony's POV:**

"Really." I said reaching up to touch my cheek gingerly. Two-Bit nodded making me smile slightly, Alex laughed.

"Nice cut to makes you look tough." Tuff and Tough are two different things but in our neighborhood both were a compliment. Steve came over then flicking ashes at me.

"What were you doin walkin by your lonesome?" of course good old Steve would bring that up.

**Alex's Pov**

"I was comin home from the movies. I didn't think…" Pony said, I could see he was getting uncomfortable, I glared at Steve.

"You don't ever think," Darry interrupted, "Not at home or anywhere when it counts. You must think at school, with all those good grades you bring home, and you always got your nose in a book, but do you ever use your head for common sense? No sirree, bub. And if you did have to go by yourself, you should have carried a blade." I glanced at Ponyboy who was staring down at his shoe, I immediately regretted turning him down when he asked Johnny and me to come with him earlier.

"Leave my kid brother alone, you hear? It ain't his fault he likes to go to the movies, and it ain't his fault the socs like to jump us, and if he had been carrying a blade it would have been a good excuse to cut him to ribbons." Sodapop said sticking up for Ponyboy. They both had a point, it was a bad idea for us greasers to walk alone, but for Pony to have been carrying around a blade would have been even worse since he never would have used it.

"When I want my kid brother to tell me what to do about my other kid brother, I'll ask you-Kid brother." Darry said shortly, but he laid off, he usually did when Soda told him to.

"Next time get one of us to go with you, Ponyboy," Two-Bit said. "Any of us will."

"Yeah." Johnny and I said at once.

"Speakin if movies"-Dallly said with a yawn, tossing away his cigarette-"I'm walking over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anybody want to come and hunt some action?" Steve shook his head.

"Me and Soda are pickin up Evie and Sandy." He looked at Pony, and me when he said it; he didn't have to we knew he didn't like us, we didn't like him either. Darry sighed, and we all knew what his answer would be,

"I'm working tomorrow night." Dally turned his attention to the rest of us.

"How bout Y'all? Two-Bit? Johnny Cake, Ali, yous and Pony wanta come?"

"Me, Johnny and Ali'll come." Pony said.

"Yeah." I added, we both knew Johnny wouldn't speak unless he was forced to.

"Ok, Darry?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, since it ain't a school night." Darry was always good about letting Ponyboy out on weekends. And since my dad couldn't care less what I did I knew I didn't have to ask him.

"I was planning on getting boozed up tomorrow night," Two-Bit said. "If I don't, I'll walk over and find y'all."

"You break up with Sylvia again?" Steve said. I looked at Dally's hand and sure enough the ring he had stolen off a drunk senior was back in it's place on his finger.

"Yeah, and this time it's for good. That little broad was two-timin me again while I was in jail." I couldn't help but be happy. I had never like Sylvia. She wasn't nice like Soda's girl Sandy and she was always cheatin on Dally. Johnny and I left then, grabbing sandwiches before going to the lot.

"So were those the same guys that got you?" I asked taking a bite of my peanut butter and banana sandwich.

"N-no they were different." Johnny stammered.

"I know you don t like to talk about it, I'm sorry." I said as I noticed him looking down at his shoes.

"It's ok." He looked up and smiled, and I gave him a peck on the lips as we approached the lot.

"Crap!" I exclaimed, "I've got a ton of homework, my teachers'll skin me if I don't do it for Monday."

"Oh, I've got some too." Johnny said sounding a bit disappointed.

"If you need help with yours you can stop by." I offered.

"No it's alright, I'll probably stay out here tonight anyway."

"I'll come out when I'm finished." I kissed him quickly before running off to my house. I walked in quietly hoping my father was asleep. He was. Thank god I thought taking a deep breath as I walked further into the house. My father was asleep on the couch in his work clothes, beer cans scattered around him.

"Dirty bum." I said under my breath before covering him with a throw blanket and cleaning up the cans. It took me an hour to clean up the living room without waking up my dad and another hour to do my homework. Afterwards I took a shower, threw on some clothes to sleep in and headed down to the lot with a blanket. When I got there Johnny was already asleep on the old car seat and I thought it best not to wake him. I sat down next to him and covered us both with the blanket; as soon as I closed my eyes I was asleep.


End file.
